


Love in the Window

by aerosmiley219



Series: Public Indiscretions [3]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Established couple, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Smut, possible voyeurism, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane is working late (again) and Kurt surprises her with dinner.  She's not hungry for food.





	Love in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> their relationship status is vague as I'm not entirely sure if I wanted this to be early in their relationship or in the TGF world. So choose a time and go with it!

It was late. Diane had been putting in 16 hour days all week and by Friday night it had just gotten to her. She’d been punchy and quick to bite David and Julius’s heads off if they looked at her the wrong way. And Kurt. God she missed Kurt. Their relationship wasn’t yet back on firm ground so it was good she wasn’t taking any of this frustration out on him. 

The other named partners had gone their separate ways after an admin ordered a bunch of pizza, again, for a makeshift dinner. At least it was enough to at least try to help them refocus after a long day. The office had gotten quiet as the lights continued to dim around the city and Diane found herself staring, thinking about all the other lives that went on outside her window. Someone ending their first day of work. People shuffling their kids between band and soccer practice, well maybe not this late in the day, but probably earlier. New lovers meeting for the first time.

Diane kicked off her shoes and flexed her toes before she propped her long legs up on the cabinet behind her desk and folded her hands in her lap. She needed a few minutes away from her computer screen and this seemed to be a perfect distraction, letting her mind wander.

Several minutes passed before she heard the ding of a text message. She looked down at her watch and, sure enough it was time for her nightly “Good night” text from Kurt, at 10:45. Diane smiled as she reached for her phone, groaning when she realized she’d have to take her legs off of the cabinet and turn around to actually get a hold of it.

She took a hold of her cell phone and saw a different message: “Meet me on 29 at 11. -K”

Diane blinked a few times as she read the message again before scoffing, “okay?” She looked at her computer screen and saw that only one new email had come in and it didn’t seem to be pressing so she ignored it. Diane slipped her shoes back on and stretched before walking into her private restroom. If she was going to be seeing Kurt she’d want to at least look presentable. “He’d be awake to see her this time, so it mattered!” She thought to herself.

She stretched before she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt, tussled her hair slightly and reapplied some lipstick. Diane looked at the elevator and figured one flight of stairs would probably do her good. She’d been sitting for so long the blood was pooling in her butt. It’d be good to move around a bit. 

So, she climbed the flight of stairs to the supposedly empty 29th floor and found that a bank of lights toward the front of the office had been lit and she saw Kurt, straightening out a blanket with what appeared to be bags with a greasy something inside and a bottle of soda to the side. Clearly, he’d hoped to have everything set up before she’d arrived.

Diane laughed. “Hey.”

“Oh! Hey. You’re early.”

“I know,” she chuckled. “What’s all this?” She asked as she walked towards him, arms outstretched for a much needed hug.

Kurt straightened and accepted her embrace, adding a kiss before stepping back and sliding a hand around her waist. “I haven’t seen you awake in a long time so I figured I’d steal you away for a date. I got Portillo’s.”

“Oh my god! I haven’t had them in so long! Thank you!” She placed a grateful kiss on his cheek before looking down at the spread before her.

“I know. Plus I figured you’d be getting tired of cold pizza by now.”

She chuckled to herself. “Yeah, I have.” Diane looked up at him, “I’m not very hungry though.”

Kurt nodded, knowingly. “I figured. At least this way you can heat it up for a midnight snack?”

“You’re so good to me,” she offered as she turned to face him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once before musing, “what did I do to deserve you?”

Diane placed her head on his shoulder and just breathed in his scent. It was a mix of sweat and gun powder and something else that made him Kurt. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it smelled like home.

Kurt ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. “If you don’t want to eat, maybe I should go.”

“I’d love to play catch up,” Diane offered, stopping him from moving. “I haven’t seen you all week.” She looked up at him, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. There are a few chairs over by the window. What say we go have a seat and talk for a bit?” He gestured over by the window to the aforementioned chairs.

“All right.” She smiled, meekly. 

Kurt took her hand in his and walked her over to an office chair, positioning another across from her as he watched her sit and kick off her shoes. “Here,” he offered as he reached for her legs, placing them in his lap. “How’s a foot rub sound?”

She smiled again, at the thought. “That sounds lovely.”

He proceeded to massage the ball of her foot with his thumb, a little harder than she’d been used to getting when she got a pedicure at her favorite place by her home but damn if it didn’t feel good. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and let out a deep, grateful sigh.

“Oh, god. Kurt.”

He looked up at her and saw just how relaxed she’d already gotten, and smiled inwardly.

“God you’re so good at that,” she whimpered as the tension continued to flow from her body. “Don’t stop?” She moaned.

Normally, Kurt could control himself. After all, he was in his early 60s and by no means were his hormones out of control but for some reason, hearing his beautiful wife, whom he hadn’t seen for more than five minutes at a time, much less hadn’t been intimate with in well over a week, was just too much for him to take. He attempted to shift in his seat as he released one foot and started in on the other.

“Oh god! Mmm?” She moaned again, biting down on her lower lip as her brow furrowed in borderline discomfort.

“This isn’t the time, McVeigh,” he chastised himself as he felt his erection continue to grow.

Diane sighed again as she moved her foot closer to his groin, resting comfortably on his growing appendage.

Kurt looked down at her foot and quickly looked back at her face to see if she’d been doing this on purpose. 

She hadn’t.

He groaned, “maybe we should stop.”

“Hmm?” She asked, somewhat bewildered. “You don’t have to stop.”

“Yeah, I do.” He said as he set her foot down in her lap. “I should go.”

“What? Why?” Diane asked, sitting up straight and snapping to. “What happened?”

Kurt looked down at his lap, his pants tenting to betray his arousal, then back up at her and raised his eyebrows. “Sorry.”

Diane let out an appreciative laugh. “Sorry? For what? You never have to apologize for getting turned on by me.”

“I know. But it’s not the time or place.”

She smiled as she moved her feet down so she could scoot her chair closer to him and leaned forward to take his head in her hands. “In fact,” she kissed him, “I sort of felt the same way.” She kissed him once more, biting down on his lower lip as she pulled back. “Only you just can’t see it.”

Her hot breath on his lips was enough to send a chill up his spine. He swallowed hard and looked for a corner he could take her into for more privacy. 

“If you keep it up, I’m not going to be able to stop.” He warned.

“Who wants you to?” She kissed him deep and hard, releasing his face from her hands only long enough to pull up her skirt so she could straddle him.

Kurt groaned in response and ran his hands down her back.

Diane’s lips parted as she offered her tongue to him, pushing into his mouth. Her hands moved to the back of his head as her fingers raked through his silver locks. She tugged gently as she started rocking her hips, sitting back when she realized how far gone he already was. “Oh my. We need to do something about that, don’t we, McVeigh?”

He grunted as his hands made their way to her ass to knead it, encouraging her hip rocking by pulling her into him. Kurt pulled his lips from hers, moving to her jaw and neck. “I need you.”

She whimpered again. “Me too.”

His fingers made quick work of removing the buttons on the front of her blouse. Diane shed her jacket and reached up behind her to unhook her bra. The two garments came off at the same time and Kurt, not yet aware of her action, marveled at her breasts in front of him.

She got a chill and shivered, her nipples responding accordingly.

Kurt stuck out his tongue and alternated between licking and sucking, grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh and nibbling. One hand palmed her breast as his head moved to the other, greedily performing the same actions on it.

“Kurt,” she panted. 

“Mm?” He replied, not able to tear himself away from her chest.

She grasped his hair and tugged his head away, smiling at his frown. “I need you. Now.”

His frown turned into a grin as he released her, letting her stand before him. He quickly began undoing his shirt and belt as she slid down the zipper on her skirt. She looked up at the window as it fell from her hips.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?” He replied, still working on undressing himself.

Diane placed her hands on her hips and slid down her hose and panties as she continued to gaze forward.

“What if…” She trailed off as she stepped out of her clothing and stepped towards the window.

He stood as he kicked off his shoes and watched her.

“What if we…” She stopped, this time turning and reaching for his stiff appendage. Diane wrapped her hands around him and slowly stroked him, kissing him deeply. “Fuck me against the window?”

“Wha… Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she grinned as she bit down on her lower lip and grasped him tighter, to begin leading him towards the window. Kurt had no choice but to follow.

The room was still dim but the excitement of her nude body, pressed against a full length window overlooking the city of Chicago with him behind her, fucking her senseless, seemed awfully exhilarating. It was just too good to pass up.

Once they got to the window, Diane turned around and looked at him. “What do you think?”

“I think you should turn around and bend over.”

She let out a sigh and did as she was told. Diane braced herself against the cold window, waiting for whatever was to come next.

Kurt got down on his knees and pulled her into his mouth, devouring her wet mound. “Not afraid anyone is going to see us?” He mumbled into her wetness

“Oh!” She yelped, clearly not expecting his tongue. Diane pushed back into him when Kurt moaned into her, sending a shock through her body. “Um, no,” she panted. “They can’t… oh god. They can’t see this high up. Can they?”

He chuckled into her. “Doubtful.” Kurt slid his tongue through her wet folds before flicking her clit. 

“More,” she begged. “Please, Kurt?”

Kurt pushed his tongue into her as he sucked harder, releasing her almost as quickly as he’d started.

She sighed. “Please?” Her hot breath fogged the window

He rose and took ahold of her thigh, moving it up so her foot rested on the ledge before positioning himself behind her. 

Diane stood straighter and pressed her chest against the cold glass.

“You ready?”

“Yes!” She breathed.

Kurt slid himself along her wet slit once before slowly sliding into her.

Diane’s eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned, “ah!” She rested her forehead on the glass in front of her and let herself feel what he was doing to her.

He slid himself within her, tortuously slowly, holding on to her hips as he did.

It felt good but she needed more. Diane opened her eyes and looked at the flickering lights of the city and briefly wondered if anyone was watching. She looked down and watched the tiny people pass on the street so many stories below only then realizing there could be someone in a building across the street, a janitor perhaps, watching her getting fucked.

The thought excited her so much so that she clenched her PC muscles.

“Fuck!” Kurt groaned.

She snapped back to the present and did it again. “More.”

Kurt began plunging into her harder and faster as she continued looking out the window. Diane removed one hand from the glass in front of her and slid it down her body, to further her pleasure but, also, just maybe, in case anyone happened to be watching. Her fingers stopped at her clit just long enough for her to feel it resonate through her.

She rubbed her clit, slowly at first, taking time to let her fingers explore the area. Each time they brushed against Kurt’s cock as it slid within her, he grunted and pushed into her harder.

His fingers gripped her hips deeper before one hand released her and made its way to her front, grasping her breast and squeezing almost as hard as he had done to her hips.

Diane groaned. Her fingers rubbed her swollen nub harder as her orgasm crept closer.

“Kurt?” She moaned.

“Yeah?”

“I…”

“I know. Cum for me.” He tugged on her nipple as he pushed into her harder and faster. “Come on.”

Her fingers moved faster before she finally got her release, falling forward into the glass. Her sticky fingers slammed into the window as Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist, not letting her go anywhere. He pushed himself deep into her as spasm after spasm hit her.

“Fuck, Diane.” Kurt held on tight to her torso but couldn’t seem to hold on to his release any longer. “God!” 

He growled as his orgasm hit, slamming himself into her one final time before letting his body fall against hers. Kurt lay there with his eyes closed, panting against her sweaty skin.

Moments passed before he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and stood to admire the love of his life grinning against the window.

She stood, too and slowly turned to face him. He backed up slightly, dazed. Diane rested her back against the cool glass and pulled Kurt into her. They kissed for a few moments.

Kurt rested his forehead on hers. “Wow.”

“My thoughts exactly,” she laughed.

She shivered from the cold glass against her back. “I need to get dressed. Think those sandwiches are still any good?”

He stood straight and looked at her. With a grin he replied simply, “yeah.”

Diane walked back over to her clothing and began to get dressed, looking over at her love and stopping as she watched him draw a heart with a “D + K” in the middle, in the fog that had accumulated on the window, from her breath.

She laughed as he turned around and began walking towards her. “You are so cute,” she marveled, quietly.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he replied somewhat sheepishly. Kurt walked over to her and gave her a full body hug before looking back at his creation. “I’ve never been able to pass up writing a “K” in windows after fogging them up. I thought that was more appropriate since it was because of you and me?”

Diane looked into his eyes before giving him a sweet kiss. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more…”


End file.
